parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Angry Animals Movie (TheCartoonMan12 Style)
This will be TheCartoonMan12 Production's upcoming movie of The Angry Birds Movie parody film "The Angry Animals Movie" Section heading - Red - E.B. (Hop (2011)) - Chuck - Bodi (Rock Dog) - Bomb - Johnny (Sing (2016)) - Matilda - Dr. Fox (Unikitty!) - Terrence - Hawkodile (Unikitty!) - The Mighty Eagle - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) - Leonard - Prince John (Robin Hood (1973)) - Earl - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood (1973)) - Ross - The Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood (1973)) - The Pigs - Prince John's Guards and Henchmen (Robin Hood (1973)) - Judge Peckinpah - Bagheera (The Jungle Book (1967)) - Cyrus - Iago (Aladdin (1992)) - Stella - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) - Various Birds - Various Animals - Young Red - Young E.B. (Hop) - Hatchlings - Various Animal Kids - Edward - Baloo (The Jungle Book (1967)) - Eva - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) - Timothy - Kit Cloudkicker (TaleSpin) - Mime - SpongeBob SquarePants - Petunia - Unikitty (The Lego Movie 1 & 2 and Unikitty!) - Hal - Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) - Bubbles - Surly (The Nut Job 1 & 2) - Tiny - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) - Photog - Dave (Penguins of Madagascar) - Olive Blue - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) - Greg Blue - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) - Jay, Jake and Jim - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time), Shorty (The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration) and Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) - Hug Trader - Bullwinkle J. Moose (The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends) - Foreman Pig - Lucius Heinous VII (Jimmy Two-Shoes) - Willow - Princess Skystar (My Little Pony: The Movie) - Chef Pig - Raccoon (The Nut Job) - Shirley - Grandma Thora (Arthur) - Acrobat Pigs - Mr. Smarty Smarts (Spliced) - Day Care Teacher - Owl (Winnie The Pooh) - Arianna - Jenny (Free Birds) - Billy the Sign as Himself - Sophie - Sea Swirl (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) - Yoga Instructor - Woody Woodpecker - Clayton - Bing Bong (Inside Out) - Peggy - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) - Johnny - Tom (Tom and Jerry) - Bobby - Kion (The Lion Guard) - Rodney Pig - Banzai (The Lion King) - Phillip - Skully (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) - Early Bird - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) - Helen - Nala (The Lion King (1994)) - Samantha Hatchling - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) - Dylan Hatchling - Koda (Brother Bear 1 & 2) - Brad - Mickey Mouse - Hamilton Pig - Buzz Buzzard (Woody Woodpecker) - Dane the Saxophone Bird - Bean Bunny (The Muppet Show) - Monty Pig - Nigel (Rio 1 & 2) - Betty - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) - Ella - Patricia (Spliced) - Maya - Winona (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Category:TheCartoonMan12